dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Augustus P. Crumhorn III
'' |hideb= |portrayedby=Jimmy Hibbert |hidec= |fullname=Aloisius Julian Philibert Elphinstone Eugene Dionysis Barry Manilow Crumhorn |alias= |personality=Ditsy, Diabolical, forgetful, selfish, egotistical, a bit silly. |appearance= |occupation=Mad scientist |alignment=Evil |affiliations= |goal=World Domination (Ultimate Dream) To become rich To best Danger Mouse To ruin Danger Mouses reputation |home=His mansion island lair |family=Augustus P. Crumhorn IV (Son) Dawn Crumhorn aka The Princess (Granddaughter) |pets= |friends= |minions= |enemies=Danger Mouse Penfold |likes= |dislikes= |powers= |possessions= |weapons= |fate= |quote= }}Doctor Augustus P. Crumhorn III is a mad scientist wolf and minor recurring antagonist to Danger Mouse. Despite his rare appearances on the show, he is considered one of Danger Mouses smartest foes. Physical Appearance Crumhorn has a tall and lanky figure, as he's one of the taller character on the shows. He's got sharp yellow teeth, bug bushy eyebrows along with a coat of hair growing around the back of his head, though he's balding on the top of his noggin. Crumhorn casual attire is that of the stereotypical mad scientist get up. Said get up consists of a typical purple dress shirt along with a vest and light red tie, as well as some brown pants, and of course a lab coat, to top it all off. Personality Crumhorn is, in his own words, a megalomaniac. He's selfish and vain as he once attempted to sully Danger Mouses reputation simply because he thought he was getting too popular, and thought he, himself should have the spotlight, as he thinks highly of himself and considers other villains like Greenback, to be feckless fools. His ego is rooted in his intelligence though, as he is very proud of his plans and inventions. Even taking the time to gloat to Danger Mouse when he practically won, simply because he wanted Danger Mouse to know who beat him and how he's so much smarter than him. Though his ego isn't completely unfounded as he is a brilliant scientist, as he has proven himself to be a darn good inventor. He has created pills that could change one's appearance entirely, was able to invent a chemical that allows living things to phase through solids, and was able to create a robot duplicate of Penfold that was able to fool Penfold's best friend who also happen to be the worlds greatest secret agent. Despite this he has shown he can be ditzy a times such as accidentally eating his transformation pills instead of his cough drops multiple times, claiming "I'm trying to confuse you" when he meant to say, "you're trying to confuse me", allowing Penfold to escape simply because he wasn't looking, and mispronouncing F.B.I. as 'faby'. He's also shown to have a bit of an anger issue as every time he's defeated he angrily screams at the top of his lungs "CURSES!", and once kicked a piece of his destroyed robot in pure rage, though he'd so regret that action as said piece was made of steel. Appearances * Penfold Transformed * Crumhorn Strikes Back! * Rhyme and Punishment * Heavy Duty Trivia * It is heavily suggested in the 2015 Danger Mouse that Augustus P. Crumhorn IV is his son, making Dawn his granddaughter. * He sound eerily similar to Dr. Von Goosewing from the Count Duckula spin-off (albeit without the German accent), though this can easily be contributed to the fact that they're both voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. Doesn't make it any less noticeable though. * Out of all the villain's he's come the closest to winning as most of his loses can be accumulated to poor luck on his end or some outside force interfering. (though some of his loses were due to poor planning). * Come the 2015 show (which has been confirmed to exist in the same continuity as the original Danger Mouse) it seems that he has retired from villainy or is simply in hiding as his son and granddaughter seem more active (and arguably more successful). * He tends to get his transformation pills confused with his cough drops * It's revealed in "The Fan" that, come the revival, his transformation pills are now in the hands of Danger Mouses biggest fan, Ian. (Who ironically enough, became his sons, Crumhorn the 4th's biggest fan for a brief time) Category:Guest Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Original Series Villains